


Good 'Til the Last Drop

by Coramis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Caretaking, Humor, Intimacy, M/M, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coramis/pseuds/Coramis
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are hunters. This time they come across a nest of vampires, not a surprise in their line of work. Unfortunately, Dean is turned during the battle and Sam has to find a way to cure Dean. With the help of the angel, Castiel, can the two of them find a way to save Dean before they lose him forever?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue: Vampire Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Coramis and this is my first fic posted on AO3. Originally, I was writing on a different platform but thought I would come to try my hand over here. This is the first fic I have written there, and I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you.
> 
> The Non-Con is a bit of something between Dean and Castiel. I wasn't sure how it would be read, so I wanted to be sure and put a warning there, just in case. It won't be for some chapters still.

The vampires appeared out of nowhere, and Sam and Dean didn’t prepare to take on what seemed like the entire nest.

“Sam! Watch your back!” Dean yells out to his brother as he takes off one vampire’s head. Sam turns at the last second, his machete catching the monster at the neck and cleanly severing the head from its shoulders. Dean smiles to himself, grateful that he warned Sam in time, but failed to see the other vampire coming at his back. Neither of them saw what was coming.

The large black-haired vampire takes Dean down from behind, biting deep into his neck, and at the same time, the creature forces his shredded wrist into Dean’s mouth. The blood flowing freely from the wound, Dean can’t fight against the blood going down his throat. He swallows deeply, knowing that he is doomed.

Sam appears behind the vampire, one fast movement, and the head goes rolling across the ground. Still, he knows it’s too late, and as Sam looks down at Dean and at the blood smeared across his face, his eyes fill with tears and his mind races with ways to save Dean from his fate.

Driving back to the motel, both are silent in the car. The fighting doesn’t start until their motel room door closes behind them.

“NO, Sam. I already know what you’re trying to do. I’m a monster!” Dean screams at his brother, turning his back on him.

“Dean, we can find a way to help you. There has to be a cure.” Sam begs, taking a step towards Dean.

Quickly turning, Dean looks his brother in the eye. “Sam, I can already feel the change, feel the need. I have to get away from you before I do something I know I’ll regret later. Just go on with your life and forget about me.” With those parting words, Dean is out the door, moving faster than Sam’s eyes can follow, leaving the keys to the Impala on the motel table.


	2. Not Enough Time

Dean makes a break from the motel, running towards some unknown destination. Any place to get some distance between him and Sam. He didn’t want to take the chance to stay and possibly kill him, especially when he could feel the vampiric change already corrupting his mind. 

The miles pass by in what seems an instant. The preternatural speed from the vampire blood is already taking hold inside. Loud music and laughter assault Dean’s ears. Unable to pull himself away from the allure, he steps out from the tree line, into a parking lot of a roadhouse-style bar.

In the motel room, Sam is scouring over the books, trying to find any mention of a vampire cure. He was sure that he had come across one and damned himself for not marking it. Frustration takes hold, and he overturns the table, books, and papers flying about, and Sam screams out in rage. Sam slumps to the ground, defeated. Sam knows that there is only one last hope to save Dean, the angel known as Castiel. 

“Cas, I know that I don’t talk to you much. Let alone ask for favors,” Sam begins his prayer, “but I need you right now. You’re the only one I can trust. Probably the only other person to care about Dean. Please come to me and lend me your aid.” 

Sam bows his head lower, waiting, hoping that Castiel will not forsake him in his time of need. Although they have never been close like he is with Dean, Sam would do whatever he could for the angel, anytime he needed him. 

A light sound of ruffling feathers answers Sam’s prayers. “Hello, Sam,” the deep gravelly voice is music to his ears as he looks up at Castiel. Tears streaming down Sam’s face, he is surrounded by a mess of papers and books, the aftermath of an earlier tantrum. 

Castiel rushes to Sam’s side. “What has happened here?” Castiel begins, looking around the room at the mess. He looks at Sam, concerned. “Where’s Dean?”

“He’s gone, Cas. We were out hunting vampires and were overwhelmed. One of them got the drop on us and force-fed Dean vampire blood. He was changing, Cas. When we got back to the room, I tried to keep him here. I told him I could heal him…” Sam tries to continue, but a sob steals his words from him. 

Castiel pats Sam’s shoulder, trying to calm the younger brother down. He’s been with the Winchesters for many years now. He knows how strong a relationship the two brothers have, but he also can’t deny his feelings for Dean. Castiel considers it a bond that rivals that of brotherhood. A stab of pain lashes Castiel, as he thinks about a world without Dean in it. It is unacceptable, and he knows he has to do whatever is in his power to bring Dean back. No matter the cost.


	3. No Way Back

The sounds are almost deafening; the closer Dean gets to the bar; the pain in his ears is nothing to the unrelenting need for blood. The smell invades Dean’s mind, willing him to find someone quickly and sate the murderous hunger inside. 

Opening the door, he enters the smoke-filled bar. Patrons are everywhere. A large dance floor is the main attraction, surrounded by people at small tables, and a large counter on the back wall lit up with neon lights. The giant mirror behind the vast selection of liquors and other drinks catches Dean’s reflection. Still the ever ruggedly handsome man, but the mirror reflects the new predatorial gait in his demeanor. Dean squints against the flashing lights and makes his way over to the bar, taking up an empty seat. 

His presence does not go unnoticed by a few females nearby. The women seem to size him up, then one brunette gathers the courage and approaches him. 

“Hey, my name is…” She begins. Dean turns to her, placing a finger over her lips to silence the next words from her mouth. 

“Names don’t matter. How about you and I get out of here?” Dean suggests, winking at the woman. Unfortunately for her, the vampiric suggestion overpowers her, and she complies, taking Dean’s offered arm. The two of them leave the bar, and he leads her into the trees nearby. 

The woman giggles at the small talk, unaware that Dean is taking them deeper into the forest. He stops them and leans against the woman, pushing her against the tree. Her eyes clouding as Dean’s lips touch hers. She is unabashed, and her passion for him flares. His hands hold her in place as she strains against him, eager to press her body against his. Grinning, he dips his head to her neck, the scent of her lust and blood filling his mind. It’s overpowering, and without a thought, Dean bites, hard. The blood flows instantly, his new fangs making easy work of her flesh. The woman attempts to scream, but Dean’s hand is over her mouth and stifles it. As the blood leaves her body, she begins to slump against him and the tree. He holds her up, draining her of the last of her lifeforce. 

Dropping her to the ground, Dean spins, hearing a noise. Appearing before him is Castiel. Castiel tries hard to hide his surprise and his disappointment. Blood is splattered down the front of Dean’s clothes and all over his face and neck. The discarded woman at his feet. Dean is no longer the same man who has saved countless people and who has saved the world. Trying not to make any sudden moves, Castiel speaks in a low, calm voice. “Dean? It’s me, Castiel.” Castiel narrows his eyes, searching for the old Dean. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice is rough, but understanding fills that one word, he recognizes the angel.

“That’s right. I heard a vampire attacked you, and I wanted to see how you were.” Castiel tips his head to the side, still searching for something.

“Cas, I’m a damn vampire. Now, even one of Sam’s vampire cures can’t save me. I’ve already drunk human blood. You’d be a smart angel if you just turned around and left me alone.” Dean fires at Castiel, trying to scare him off.

“Dean, I can’t leave you. You’re a good man, and there has to be a way to change you back. If you’d just come with me…” Castiel begins but is slammed into the tree behind him, cutting off what he started to say. 

Dean’s hand around Castiel’s throat makes it a little challenging to get away, and with him so close, Castiel can’t fight back or else take the chance of hurting Dean. Luckily, Castiel didn’t come here without a plan, and Dean fell right into his trap. 

“I told you to go away, Cas. Now I can’t be held responsible for what happens next.” Dean growls, lowering his head to Castiel’s neck. “I wonder what angel blood tastes like.” Castiel tips his head as if offering himself up to Dean. Licking the skin, Dean savors the salt and flavor of Castiel. A mix of cedar and a hint of mint. Smiling, Dean opens his mouth and bites into Castiel’s neck, his body stiffening. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders, holding him tighter. Dean practically purrs, drinking deep from the angel. 

“I’m sorry about this, Dean, but I have to save you,” Castiel whispers, teleporting them away.


	4. The Purging

Dean awakens, his head pounding, and his arms shackled above him to the wall. Pulling against the chains, he can feel that it is useless to fight. Dean isn’t going to escape. Looking around the dimly lit room, he is unsure where he is. The heavily warded area looks like it protects against everything. What kind of person would have a place like this? 

To the right, lining the walls are more shackles and other kinds of bonding materials. Dean laughs to himself because it reminds him of some kinky sex dungeon. He must have had a fantastic night, especially trussed up like this. 

Exploring the room further with his eyes, he can see a table full of an array of “interrogation” tools that he has used on a few of his past prisoners. Fear seizes Dean’s mind at the thought of being under those utensils. Being a prisoner is not how he wanted to wake up. Dean realizes that he has to find a way out of here, but how? Unable to see a door anywhere in this room, it brings back the question of who owns such a place. 

“Dean, again, I’m sorry to have you in a place like this.” Castiel’s voice echoes in the room. “I don’t know of a safer place to keep you than here. I also have to keep other people safe from you, too, until I find a way to heal you.”

“Cas, we can talk about this,” Dean tries to hide the anger starting within him. How dare Castiel betray him like this. How could he chain him in a room like this, knowing what he suffered in Hell? “Come out from wherever you’re hiding, and we can make this right together, I know we can.” Dean strains against the chains again, trying to spot Castiel within the room. 

Before Dean can react, Castiel is pushing him back against the wall by his shoulders. Dean tries to push against the angel, but Castiel is too strong. “Holding out on me, huh, Cas,” Dean teases, resting against the wall.

“I don’t know how many times I’m going to have to apologize for my actions tonight, but know that I’m doing this because I care about you.” Castiel pushes in, closer to Dean, his face right in front of the other man’s. Placing his hands on either side of Dean’s face, he holds Dean’s head still, willing Dean, through force, not to fight against his hold. Castiel’s blue eyes fill Dean’s vision, and a tingling begins in his brain. 

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean hoarsely whispers, their faces so close that his lips graze the angel’s. Castiel is too deep in thought to answer, and the tingling turns into a low pulse, which pushes from Dean’s brain and begins to flow throughout his body. The feeling is not painful, but quite the opposite as his hair, and other things, start to stand at attention.

Sucking in a considerable amount of air, Dean cannot stop his fangs from retracting, and Castiel’s closeness is too much for him to handle. Taking a chance, Dean flicks his tongue along the angel’s lips, trying to distract him. This ploy fails, and it seems that Castiel is beyond any awareness of what is happening to his physical form. 

The pulse continues, and Dean’s body begins to vibrate slowly with each pass of power. Closing his eyes, Dean is awash with a sense of pleasure he’s never felt before. Trying hard to fight it, he gives himself to Castiel, who is still dangerously close and holding on. “Cas,” he begs, “I can’t…” Dean’s voice trails off into a deep moan. His body shakes violently, spent with his release. The evidence is apparent by the seeping wetness down his jeans. “Cas, please…” again Dean pleas for Castiel to stop, and yet his body quakes with another unbidden orgasm.

Dean tips his head forward, his lips sealing with Castiel’s this time. The vibrations still rocking his body, making him crazy with lust. Desperate to get Castiel to stop, Dean kisses him. At first, it’s light and probing, but as the pulses begin to grow in strength, the kiss turns into something more. He tries to press his body to Castiel’s, but groans in frustration as the angel is just out of reach. He forces his tongue into Castiel’s mouth, and this breaks the angel’s concentration finally, but not before one last push over that edge. Dean explodes one last time with a growling scream.

Castiel steps away from Dean, seemingly unfazed by the kiss, and lets go of Dean’s head. Dean sags in the chains, covered in sweat and his seed. His pants are a ruined mess. Castiel shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I wasn’t aware of what that power could do to you. I never meant to take this choice from you. I thought it would purify the vampire blood, as it does with sins. I’ll be back to clean you.” Castiel says, the apology deep within his voice, as he disappears from the room.

Dean, weak from the power put into him, and the exertion of pleasure, continues to hang in the cuffs. His whispered words almost lost to the hum of the room, “You’re going to be the death of me.”


	5. Update

“Sam,” Castiel begins, holding the phone to his face, “I found Dean. I have him in a safe place right now. I’m going to try to do everything I can to change him back.” Castiel puts a large bowl under the stream of warm water and gathers a washcloth.

“Great, Cas. Tell me where you are, and I’ll meet you there.” Sam replies, a slight hint of panic in his voice.

“It’s better if you don’t come. Dean, well, he drank human blood, Sam. There isn’t anything that you’ll be able to do to save him. I’ve already tried one thing, but it didn’t turn out how I expected. I’m going to have to try a different tactic, and I don’t want you to stop me.” Castiel explains, knowing that if Sam showed up, he’d make him stop. What Castiel needs to do next will not be humane, and it could hurt both of them terribly. “I’m hanging up now.” Castiel shuts the phone off, leaving Sam to sputter on the other end.

Putting his phone in his coat pocket, he stares at his reflection in the water. “Can I do this to him? Am I strong enough?” Castiel muses to himself, trying to prepare mentally. Shaking the thoughts from his head, and before he can mete out any more treatment, he needs to clean Dean. Playing the interaction back in his mind, he notes that the power brought about a most curious reaction—something Castiel had never seen in the years of using it. Typically people are in immense amounts of pain, screaming, and begging as Castiel purged their bodies of sin. Still, no one ever experienced pleasure, no one but Dean.

Delaying no more, Castiel appears back in the room. Dean is still hanging from the cuffs, covered in drying blood, and his jeans stained from the earlier experiment. Grief cuts through Castiel at his actions and not stopping the first time that Dean called out. Feeling his decisions were righteous and that the power would work, he didn’t see the need to stop. Castiel hopes that Dean can forgive him for his trespasses this night.


	6. Where Am I?

“Dean. I’m back,” Castiel says, his voice low and calming. “I’m sorry that I have kept you in this state. Unfortunately, things are not going to get any easier tonight. I only hope you will not hate me when it is all done.” Castiel pulls a rolling table closer to Dean and places the bowl on top of it. He puts the washcloth into the warm water, turning to Dean. “I’m, uhhhh… going to remove those dirty clothes now.”

Dean’s head continues to hang, his breathing deep and even. He appears to be sleeping, probably exhausted from the vampire fights, the conversion, and the powers used on him. Castiel is gentle as he approaches the man and uses sharp scissors to first cut into his black flannel shirt. Cutting away the clothes wakes Dean, who begins to fight against his restraints. Castiel takes the scissors, placing them next to the bowl of water.

“Dean! Dean! It’s okay. You’re safe.” Castiel tries to assure him, placing a hand on his chest to calm him.

“Cas? Where am I? Why…” his questioning stops as he shakes the chains. Dean is angry, his memory a little foggy, and he wants answers.

Remorse darkens Castiel’s features, “Dean,” he begins, “What do you remember?”

“I remember getting into a fight with some vampires. I remember warning Sam, and then it gets messed up. I keep seeing a bar and a dark-haired woman. Cas…” Dean squints his eyes, struggling to recall it all. “I remember us, being close… uhhhh, did I… kiss… you?”

“Dean, a lot has been done this night, but it’s okay. Mostly. What else do you remember?” Castiel probes further, seeing if he remembers the power used on him earlier.

“I remember having this awesome hot dream about Taylor Swift, I mean like, mind-blowing.” Dean shares, shifting in the chains, he can feel the drying wetness on his pants. “Oh, and I guess other things too.” A blush creeps into his face as he meets Castiel’s eyes. “I’m uhhh, sorry that you have to see me like this, man. Now, if you could just let me out and let me get cleaned up. I’m exhausted for some reason.”

Castiel looks at his phone, the clock saying it is well past sun-up. He shrugs out of his coat, putting it on a nearby chair. “Dean, I’m going to clean you, because we have a lot more to get through today. This isn’t going to be a comfortable night, I imagine, and I am sorry for that.”


	7. Filling in the Blanks

Tipping his head, Dean studies Castiel. “Cas, tell me what’s happened. Why won’t you let me go? What have I done?” The panic is thick in his voice, and he is afraid of what his angel will tell him. He braces for the bad news.

“Dean, the vampire fight… you were turned. You and Sam had no time to react.” Castiel begins and is interrupted by Dean.

“But Cas, Sam has a spell that can cure me. I don’t have to be a vampire forever. Yeah, it sucks for a while, but I’ll do whatever I have to. I can’t be like this forever, Cas, I can’t be. I have too many things that I need to do, and I can’t do it as a MONSTER.” Dean screams his frustration, yanking the shackles again.

“Dean…” Castiel’s voice is somber, “It’s too late for the spells.”

“Cas, no, it isn't. I haven’t drunk from anyone yet, right? Cas, tell me I’m right. I’m not that far gone……” Dean begs, a tear spilling from his eye and burning a path through the blood and grime on his face.

“You’ve already drunk… There was a woman at a bar. You took her into the trees nearby, that’s how I found you. She was already dead at your feet. Then you came after me, and I needed to get you close, so I let you feed on me too, which knocked you out. Angel blood has that effect on monsters and people. I needed to get you here, and I knew you wouldn’t just agree to be chained up. I’m so, so sorry, Dean.” Castiel retraces the night for Dean, his voice tinged with sorrow. 

“As for the rest of what has happened, I tried to use the power that I have on you. It’s supposed to purge sins from people. It’s excruciating, normally, but on you, it had the opposite effect. I didn’t understand what was happening until you broke my concentration with a kiss. I’m very sorry about that. If I would have known…” again, Castiel is interrupted.

“Cas, it’s okay. You had to do what needed to happen. Did the power work? Am I purged, or whatever? Can we just go home?” Dean’s voice relays the defeat and hurt he feels, the regret. 

“I wish it was that simple, after you … climaxed… for the third time…” Castiel’s voice falls away.

“THREE TIMES, Cas?!?! What the hell!? In a row? No wonder I’m so tired, that’s a new record, even for me.” Dean tries to lighten the mood as he knows the other shoe is going to drop.

“Dean! This is serious! I took you by force. I feel terrible.” Castiel looks at Dean, his blue eyes tortured.

“Cas, it’s okay. You didn’t know what was going to happen. I’m happy that it wasn’t painful. Truthfully, I wouldn’t mind another ride on that.” Dean teases.

“You’re incorrigible. Now, this next part will not be pleasurable, but I will do my best to lessen the pain of it. Dean, I have to remove your clothes. Is this okay?” Castiel asked, trepidly. 

“Cas, you can, but only if you’ll respect me in the morning,” Dean says with a grin, winking at the angel. His hands shaking in the cuffs are the only sign that he is scared at what is coming next. 

Shaking his head, Castiel can’t help but smile at his friend. After rolling up his sleeves, he reaches for the scissors again. Right as Castiel has the shears to the fabric, Dean comments. “Promise to be gentle, and promise not to laugh.” Castiel screws up his face. “Dean, I will always be gentle with you unless you tell me otherwise, and what could I possibly laugh about now?” The joke flies over Castiel’s head, but his tone strikes a chord in Dean’s heart. This angel, his angel, would never hurt him without a purpose. Knowing that makes Dean relax more in the bonds, Dean gives himself over to Castiel and his work. “Please save me, Cas,” Dean chokes out. 

Dropping the scissors on the table, Castiel takes Dean’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. “I promise you. I will not fail in this. I will get you back.” Castiel’s gaze burns Dean’s, the tension between them so thick; a person could drown in it. Castiel caresses Dean’s dirty face. “Now, let me get you cleaned up.”


	8. They're Gone?!

Castiel picks up the scissors and takes them to the flannel shirt. With Dean awake, he makes quick work of the cloth and the black t-shirt under it. The clothes fall stiffly away. “Do you want me to keep going, or shall I start cleaning you now?” Castiel asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Well, you might as well get it all off. It might prove more difficult the more this,” Dean motions to his pants, “dries. It could be like concrete.”

“Does it really get…” Castiel begins.

“Let’s just say; I’ve ruined a few pairs of socks that way.” Dean shares, shrugging his shoulders the best he can.

Castiel shakes his head, going for the button on Dean’s pants. Castiel’s deft fingers make quick work of that and the zipper. The pants are beginning to harden, and understanding dawns on Castiel at the peril of getting them down without hurting Dean. “Umm, Dean, are you particularly fond of these jeans?” 

Dean gives Castiel a questioning look, “Not particularly…”

“Good,” Castiel says, using the scissors and slicing down the side, baring one leg. Surprise fills Castiel’s face, as he begins to look around for something frantically. 

“You’re not going to find them, Cas.” Dean licks his lips, trying to hide a smirk.

“But maybe I cut them with the pants,” he counters, still looking.

“No, seriously, Cas, you’re not going to find them because I’m not wearing any.” Dean blurts out, his face colored with a light blush.

“Why would you do that? Doesn’t it hurt?” Castiel questions, tilting his head slightly.

“Not always, and I had to get to the laundromat. I ran out of clean ones.” Dean fires back, slightly embarrassed. 

Castiel nods his head, understanding completely. Sometimes it’s tough for him to get to the laundromat too, but he always keeps his undergarments ready. “Okay, Dean, where were we?” Castiel asks, his face stoic. He again picks up the scissors and carefully cuts down the other leg. The jeans fall away from Dean’s body completely. 

Dean holds his breath, closing his eyes as the wind in the room whispers against his naked flesh. As the vampire blood runs through his veins, making each draft feel like fingers trailing along his body. He tries to think of anything to make his body calm down, but it’s too late as his nipples peak, and he comes to attention once again.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he groans.


	9. Cleansing

Castiel turns at the sound of Dean’s voice. The sight stuns him momentarily. Hands raised above him, locked in the cuffs, Dean’s golden tanned body is bare to him, entirely. Dean’s chest is hairless and adorned with the anti-possession mark. The nipples are light brown and now hard. Trailing down is a perfect path of darker brown fuzz that disappears into a well-kept area of pubic hair. Jutting firmly out is a rather sizable and attractive penis. 

Castiel takes a quick moment to admire Dean’s form before quickly averting his eyes higher and holding eye contact with Dean. Something passes between them, something like a jolt of electricity but invisible, and Dean shivers.

“Did you just…” Dean begins.

“I didn’t do anything.” Castiel raises his hands, “see?” Castiel’s eyes are wide. He looks over to the bowl of hot water. “Dean… I’m going to clean you now.”

“Cas, I’m a grown man, I can clean myself,” Dean argues, angrily.

“Yeeeeeessss,” Castiel drags out, “but you’re also a vampire, and I can’t take the chance of you getting free, not that you could go very far. I promised you that I would be gentle, and I will, but know that I’ll have to touch places… that I have not touched before.”

“Damn it, Cas, why’d you have to go and make it all awkward. Just get on with it.” Dean growls, irritated. Tipping his head back, he looks up at the ceiling with all the warding, trying to blank out his mind as he hears Castiel moving around.

Going to the bowl with the water, Castiel dips the cloth inside; the water still incredibly warm. Slowly, he pulls the table closer to Dean. Taking the rag out of the water, he gently rings it out, then places it on Dean’s shoulder. Dean lets out a sigh but doesn’t make a move. His body tightens with the touch, making his member bob slightly. Careful not to brush against it, Castiel continues to wipe away the blood and dirt.

Dean’s body begins to warm up with each touch of the cloth, with the slight press of Castiel’s hand against his skin. Gritting his teeth, he can’t help but feel helpless, something Dean doesn’t care for feeling, but he trusts Castiel entirely and doesn’t stop him. After his chest and arms are clean, Castiel stops for a moment. “I need to get clean water. I’ll be right back, Dean,” and with that, Castiel is gone. 

Dean takes a moment to compose himself, looking down at the floor and trying to stretch his neck. He can see that he is still rock hard, the tip glistening and dripping wet. “What is Cas doing to me?” Dean whispers to no one.


	10. There's Something There

Dumping the water into the sink, Castiel turns the hot water on. The grime and blood make its way down the drain, and Castiel just stares at the running water, his thoughts racing through his mind. His hands clenching tightly to the sink. How can he get the vampire blood clean? Rinsing the rag, he fills the bowl with hot water again. Thinking aloud, “The next part of the cleansing may make Dean a little uncomfortable, but I’ll do what I can for him, and we’ll see what happens.”

Back in the dungeon, Castiel walks back to where Dean is still shackled. Dean picks his head up, looking at him, still in the same state of physical distress as Castiel left him. “Cas, please just undo the locks, let me have a moment to recoup.” He begs.

Setting down the bowl, Castiel walks up to Dean, looking him over, and careful not to brush against, well, any of him. “Dean, again, I’m going to apologize, because this will not be pleasant. It will probably be painful for both of us. We have to get you better.”

“I understand that, Cas, but you’re doing something to me more than trying to cure me,” Dean fires back.

“It wasn’t my original intention,” Castiel says, his voice low. Something flitting through his gaze, Castiel lowers his finger to the tip of Dean’s swollen member. Castiel dips his digit into the wetness that has gathered, in a rather significant fashion, and pulls it away, the clear liquid coating rather nicely. He brings it up to his face and looks Dean right in the eyes. Castiel places his finger into his mouth, watching as Dean’s eyes fill with unguarded lust, and a blush explodes over his naked body. 

“Cas, I….” Dean tries to find an excuse for his reaction but is unable to think of anything.

Castiel moves to stand right in front of Dean, close enough that their breaths mingle. This traps Dean’s cock between the two men, but Dean can feel that he’s not the only one affected by this game. Castiel is just as hard. “Dean, you don’t have to say anything, but I’ll never force you. I can wait as long as you need.” Placing his hands on the other man’s face, he leans in. Dean’s fangs erupt from his gums again, and he tries to bite at Castiel, who steps away in time.

“Well, I guess that little heart to heart is over.” Castiel watches as Dean fights and struggles to get to him. As the minutes pass, Dean finally calms down, his breathing ragged. 

“Cas, what the hell are you trying to do here? You can’t keep arousing me, I can’t control the change.” Dean explains, not quite realizing that he admitted to the feelings Castiel unlocks inside him.

“I… I’m sorry, I’m not sure what has come over me either.” Castiel says, dipping the cloth into the water a few times, and wringing it again. “There is an aura around you, different than usual. I’m not sure if it the new vampire power or something else…”

“Else, Cas? What do you mean by ‘something else’?” Dean shakes the chains, visibly agitated. 

“Well, I have to admit that it is a little intoxicating to have the upper hand over you. I always feel like I have to be rather subservient to you, but here,” Castiel motions to the space around them, “here, I am in charge.”


	11. The Reveal

Castiel closes the distance, taking Dean’s chin in hand, searching his eyes. “I’ve always been one of the most powerful beings, third to God and his archangels. I lead armies, and I have amassed my own strength. Being around you, though,” Castiel leans in, lips close to the other man’s, “I feel powerless, tempted. I want to lose myself in you and care for you in ways only I can provide.” Castiel pushes his power into Dean again, making him cry out, the crystalline fluid seeping down. 

Dean pants as his breaths ruffle Castiel’s hair. He fights the press of the teeth against his gums, against the call of the bloodlust. He doesn’t want to attack Castiel again; instead, he wants to understand what is causing the angel to act like this. His green eyes lock with Castiel’s blue ones, and he can see that Castiel is holding himself in check. The angel’s body is practically shuddering with the amount of control it’s taking. 

Castiel reaches back with his other hand, grabbing the dripping washcloth from the bowl. He places the soft cloth against Dean’s cheek, wiping away the blood. The men continue to hold eye contact in this moment. Castiel continues to wipe away the dirt from Dean’s face, then one drop of water drips from his chin, trailing down his chest. 

Castiel is distracted by that one drop, moving slowly, and lower, down the planes of Dean’s muscles, and his stomach, disappearing into the hairs below. Dean whispers, “Cas, kiss me.”

Castiel is taken aback. Looking back to Dean, his eyes narrowing, “Excuse me?”

“I want you to kiss me, maybe whatever this is… we can get it out of our systems and get on with curing me?” Dean posits, “You and I are … well, there is something.”


	12. Can't Hold Back

Throwing the washcloth back into the bowl, it flies off the table with a loud crash, as Castiel grips up Dean, pressing him hard against the wall and between his own hardened body. He kisses him like a man drowning, and for once, Dean has a hard time keeping up. He opens his mouth to the angel, their tongues dancing. Dean pulls back with a gasp as Castiel’s hand finds his erection. 

Castiel’s eyes beg for Dean’s approval. Dean gives his permission by kissing Castiel again, filled with as much passion as he can provide, being tied up and all. Castiel teases Dean, his touch light and feathery along his throbbing tool. 

“Are you sure this is okay,” Castiel asks again, his voice strained. 

“God, Cas, yes… stop playing, you’re killing me here,” Dean begs, on the precipice of climax.

Castiel trails his lips down Dean’s neck, making his way to his nipple. Taking a path to the left, his mouth closes over it, as he does, Dean growls his name. Castiel bites hard and grips Dean tighter, pulling just on the right side of pain. Dean explodes, his cum shooting up in an arc, and making lines along the floor.

Castiel pumps the power through his hand, this time causing Dean to scream his name, as he forces a second orgasm on the heels of the first. Dean bucks in the chains and against Castiel’s hand, coming once more before Castiel stops the assault on Dean.

The floor is covered in Dean’s seed, and his head lolling forward, his body ultimately spent. He’s hardly able to hold himself up on his badly shaking legs. Castiel licks the liquid off his fingers, moaning slightly at the musky taste of Dean’s passion, then collects the discarded washcloth to wipe the rest of it off. Discomforted somewhat by his own erection, Castiel adjusts himself, collects the bowl, and quickly teleports back to the room with the sink, before Dean wakes.


	13. Prepare

Turning the water on again, Castiel puts the bowl under the stream, his thoughts wandering to what he shared with Dean. Pressing his covered erection against the sink, Castiel tries to lessen the lust he feels. The pain of the drawer digging against his member is enough to stave off the need but almost makes him go over the edge. He shudders a shaky breath while rinsing out the washcloth, and then teleports back into the room. 

Dean is awake, his stare pinning Castiel. “What was that at the end, Cas? You don’t play fair.” Dean points out, his voice raw from the earlier exertion, but a slight grin shadowed on his face.

“I couldn’t help myself. I knew what that power does to you, and I wanted to please you, Dean.” Castiel counters, slightly apologetic. 

“Oh, you pleased me, angel, you pleased me.” Dean cocks an eyebrow at the man, shaking his head.

“This next part is going to be most unpleasant,” Castiel warns, taking the warm washcloth to Dean’s left leg. He passes it over his flesh, cleaning the rest of the blood, and other things, from his skin. He repeats this with the right leg, after cleaning off the rag. One final dip into the water and places one hand on Dean’s chest as he uses the cloth to clean Dean’s now flaccid penis. Dean shudders, but it does not spring to life this time. 

Laughing slightly, “Guess the ole boy is exhausted.” Dean jokes, looking down.

“Do you want me to awaken it again?” Castiel offers.

“Oh, no. Not again, Cas. If I had another one of those, my heart would give out.” The chains shake again, as Dean motions with his hands.

“As you wish. Now, are you ready to continue this?” He looks to the other man, a mask of seriousness falling over his face.

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.”


	14. Blood for Blood

Castiel pulls the other table with the different torture devices on it. Dean’s chains shiver as he presses himself against the wall, trying to get away from the angel. “Cas, I’m into some kinky stuff, but I’m really not into torture anymore,” Dean argues, his voice shaking a bit with fear. 

“This is called bloodletting,” Castiel looks at Dean while picking up a scalpel. “This is extremely sharp. You might not even feel the cuts. Now that you’re a vampire, you can’t die if I bleed you out, only if I cut off your head. I will still try my best, especially because we don’t know exactly how to get this out of you. We don’t know how deep the transformation goes, and I’m hoping it’s only to the blood.”

“Cas, this is great and all, but what are you going to do when all my blood is gone? If I change back into a human, I’ll die of blood loss.” Dean says, trying to bring some logic to the situation.

“Dean, I can bring you back, but I’m going to also transfuse blood into you as I drain you.” Castiel moves another machine closer and a hospital pole. He walks over to a hidden refrigerator, pulling out bags of blood matching Dean’s blood type. “I’m prepared.”

“I see that,” Dean says, raises an eyebrow, “what exactly is this place, Cas? I never even knew you had a hideout.”

“Well, I don’t really have a place to live, but I found this abandoned building, and no one owns it, so I took it. It’s far enough out that I can do what I need, and I’ll never be disturbed. It’s also difficult to get away from.” Castiel explains, nonchalant. 

“Cas, you have a home… with me, in the bunker. That’s why we gave you a room. Our home is your home.” Dean’s voice breaks a little, trying to get the angel to understand. 

“I… really, Dean? You mean it?” He walks over to Dean, the scalpel still in his hand. Dean eyes it warily, and Castiel notices, hiding it behind his back. “I have a home with you?” 

“You’ll always have a home with me, Cas.” Dean chokes out, tears immediately welling in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel says, a bright smile gracing his face. The moment passes in an instant as reality sets in. “We have to stop delaying this.”

“I Know! I just… fine. You’re right, I’m just being a little bitch about it. Let’s do this!” Dean braces for the first of the many cuts.

Castiel takes the blade and cuts up the center of Dean’s right arm, then the left. The blood flows immediately, and Dean doesn’t seem to notice he was cut until he feels the warm liquid begin to drip down his body. Castiel makes two more long, quick cuts down Dean’s chest, making him hiss, as his fangs extend, the smell of blood causing him to fight against the chains again. This, in turn, makes the blood flow faster from the wounds. 

Castiel takes notice that the wounds are not healing as fast as a typical vampire. Assuming it could be from the fact that his blood is running through Dean, he counts it as a win. He runs the knife down the front of both legs next, watching the blood pour out of those new cuts. Coating his finger with Dean’s blood, Castiel samples it. At the current time, he notes that Dean’s blood is swarming with the vampiric affliction. 

Monitoring the still fighting Dean, he watches as the blood slows slightly. He walks over to the wall, grabbing a hose. Turning the water on, he then tests to make sure it is warm. “I don’t want him to go into shock if that’s even possible for a vampire,” Castiel says to himself, his hand in the now warm water.

He turns the hose on Dean, making him growl. This also makes the blood flow faster, the wounds cleaned out of the congealing agent. Finally, Dean starts to slow his fight. A few moments later, he’s sagging in the restraints. Castiel tastes his blood again, but the strain is still potent. Sighing in frustration, he knows he has to replenish Dean’s blood, walking over to the transfusion machine. 

After letting the wounds close up, he inserts the tubes into Dean and hangs the blood bags onto the pole. Turning the machine on, he puts a sleep spell on him. Castiel teleports from the room and shows up in Sam’s motel room.


	15. Not Yet Sammy

The room is back in order, and Sam is hunched over, pouring through a massive stack of books. He feels a presence in the room, pulling a gun on the angel.

“Damn it, Cas, you have to say something. You can’t keep surprising me like that, or I may shoot you.” Sam says, exasperated.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I will make my presence known better next time.” Castiel apologizes. “What did you need to see me for?”

Looking at Castiel’s wet, blood-soaked shirt, Sam narrows his eyes. A tick starting in his jaw. “Cas, whose blood is that?”

Castiel looks down at this almost red shirt. Pulling at it a bit, the wet fabric sticking to his skin. “This would be Dean’s, but I assure you he is safe and okay. He’s sleeping right now while getting a transfusion. I was about to call you, but I thought it would be better for me to come in person.” Castiel says, rather quickly, so he doesn’t get shot.

Sam nods slowly, the wheels turning in his brain as he parses out the reasons why he may have taken this course of action. “You were bloodletting him, weren’t you?”

“Yes, I was. I managed to get most of Dean’s vampire blood out of him, but the virus, or whatever it is… it’s someplace else. He’s still infected.” Castiel says, defeated. “Everything I’ve tried hasn’t worked. Dean’s a danger to himself and others, but I can’t give up on him. I don’t want to keep him chained up for eternity. He’s a terrible vampire. Dean has so much rage and no self-control. There also seems to be an allure to him. I’m not sure what it is, but I’m susceptible to it. Can you investigate this for me? I’m not sure if it’s vampire power, or something else.”

“Other than the additional power you’re talking about, that sounds like a regular human Dean. Except this one has bloodlust and fangs. Also, I’ll look into it. You know, earlier I was reading something in this book here,” Sam grabs a large book with a faded green cover, “it says that an angel’s Grace can heal and recover a human. What if we try that? You’re more than juiced up, and Dean isn’t weak.”

“I would give anything to get Dean back, even my Grace.” Castiel mulls over the idea. He’s never shared this part of himself, willingly, with anyone. It’s only been taken from him. An unnamed feeling washes over him. Castiel feels unusually optimistic, the idea that his grace could save Dean.

“I’m coming with you…” Sam begins, but Castiel interrupts.

“I need you to look into that power. I’ll bring Dean back as soon as I can.” Castiel is short with the brother, then teleports back to Dean.


	16. By My Grace

The flutter of feathers wakes Dean, and he looks up to see Castiel’s blue eyes. He smiles, happy that the angel has returned, but it deflates a little as worry sets in. “Cas, did it work?” 

“I’m sorry, Dean, but it didn’t. I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly.” Castiel apologizes, removing the needles and tubes from the other man’s body. “I think I have something else that will work, at least, I hope it will.”

Dean looks at Castiel, hope sparkling in his green eyes. “What is it?”

“My Grace.” The words full of emotion, Castiel chances a smile, his faith in this overly abundant.

“Cas, can you afford to do this? It’s not like it comes back instantly… it will take time to regenerate.” Dean counters.

Castiel moves to stand in front of Dean, looking over his chained up person. “I will not continue to have you be my prisoner. I need you to be free. This hurts me too much to see you like this, and I know you can’t be enjoying this any more than I.”

“I mean… not all of it has been terrible,” Dean jokes, trying to break the seriousness of the moment.

Castiel shakes his head, patting Dean on the shoulder. “I want you out of here. I want us to go home… together.” He smiles at Dean again, making the other man blush slightly at the weighted promise.

“Okay, fine… how do we do this? We just bottle it up, and I drink it down?” Dean inquires.

“I think it’ll be a little more intimate than that because I don’t have one of the special vessels for it. You’ll have to take it from me. Now, when we do this, we’re going to be tied together. A piece of me will always be with you. This means, if you’d allow me, you can be a temporary vessel for me.” Castiel explains, slowly and clearly, giving a chance for Dean to change his mind.

“Is that ALL? Doesn’t seem so bad. Is there anything else I should know about, like mind reading, or angel radio?” Inquires Dean.

“I don’t know. I’ve never freely given my Grace to anyone. You’ll be the first, Dean.” Castiel shares. 

With a look, something unspoken passes between both of them. Perhaps an understanding of the situation, or maybe a calculation of the risk they are taking. Whatever it is, Dean nods his head. “I would be honored, Cas.”

Nodding in agreement, Castiel grabs the angel blade from the table then turns back to Dean. “After I make this cut, my Grace will be available to you. I’ll push out just enough to heal you, and you’ll have to drink it in. Dean, I don’t know what will happen, and if it goes wrong, I promise I will do whatever I can.”

“Damn, Cas, now is not the time to scare me. Enough with the doom and gloom, let’s dance.” Dean winks at Castiel, a grin on his face. 

Shaking his head, trying not to smile, and failing. Castiel leans in incredibly close to Dean, pulling his head down to his neck. Dean fights the need to bite, his fangs extending. His body starts to shake with the willpower to keep calm. Castiel drags the blade just below his Adam's apple, the blue Grace dancing close to Dean’s slightly opened mouth. “Now, Dean,” Castiel begs, pushing his head closer.

Dean’s lips seal over the cut, taking in the Grace and making Castiel shiver all over. A moan escapes from his mouth as he pushes the man’s head closer, tipping his own head back and leaning his body against Dean’s. The feeling is blissful and strangely erotic. Making Castiel instantly hard and wanting. He wraps his arms around Dean’s naked shoulders, holding him tight.

After a few moments, he pulls away, healing the cut, and watching the Grace go to work. The effects are immediate. Dean’s muscles bunch and strain as he fights against the working power. He growls, his fangs extended, and he pulls harder against the chains, the iron hooks bowing slightly. Dean’s green eyes are tinged with an ethereal blue glow that moves from his eyes and begins to spread throughout the rest of this body. 

Dean begins to scream out as the Grace destroys the vampire virus. His hands in fists, back bowed, he screams louder, as the blue light begins to grow brighter. Then the light fades completely, and Dean is left hanging in the chains, his legs giving out completely, unconscious. 

“Dean!” Castiel rushes to the man’s side, holding him up from the floor. He unlocks the manacles and slowly lowers both of them to the floor. He passes his hand over Dean's face, scanning for life, and is relieved to find Dean's lifeforce. Castiel manages to retrieve his phone from his nearby coat, sending Sam a message to meet him in the bunker, then teleports both of them to Dean’s room.


	17. Consummate

The other man is a mass of solid muscle, but Castiel can carry him with no problem at all. Gently, he places Dean in the bed and under the covers. Turning the lights off, he quickly undresses and lays next to Dean, trying to warm him. Listening to Dean’s breathing in the dark lulls Castiel to sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around the other man.

The room is dark, and feeling incredibly warm, Dean comes awake, arms and legs tangled with someone else. Turning his head, he’s surprised to see the sleeping angel next to him, he tries not to move too much, but Castiel opens his eyes and smiles. “Good Morning, Dean. How are you feeling?” The angel slowly pulls his arms back from Dean’s chest and untangles his legs.

“I’m feeling calm. I don’t feel like I want to rip your throat out. I’m assuming your Grace did the job?” Dean muses, scanning the man next to him. He feels a strong need to press his body against Castiel’s and acts on it.

Dean places a kiss on the angel’s soft lips, surprising the other man. He wraps his arms around his lower body, locking his legs with Castiel’s. “Dean, what are you…?” His words are cut off by another scorching kiss.

“Cas,” Dean whispers in the darkness, “thank you, for never giving up on me.” He bites the angel’s lips, pulling slightly and rewarded with a moan, his arms clutching at Dean. “I want to show you how much I appreciate everything you’ve ever done for me.” Reaching down between them, Dean takes Castiel into his hand, surprised at the weight and length of the angel’s tool. 

Castiel groans with the intimate touch, “Dean, are you sure, this isn’t like us.”

“I think it’s time we stop denying what we feel for each other, Cas. For too long, I have been running from this, from us. I’m tired of running.” Dean confesses, gripping Castiel firmly, slowly pumping. Castiel tosses his head back with a moan, the sound echoing in the room.

Dean kisses down Castiel’s neck, rolling the man under him. Still slowly working with his hand, he finds Castiel’s nipple, taunt, and hard. Licking it, and pulling another sound from the angel as he blows a warm breath over the bud. Castiel arches his back, gripping the sheets, the feeling beyond heavenly. Slowly, Dean moves his way lower, biting and kissing, until he gets to the crisp hairs marking the usually forbidden territory. 

Diving in, Dean breathes in Castiel’s scent, that cedar, and mint, and it's intoxicating. He’s never encountered anything like it, from any of the many women he’s been with. Dean thanks the many hours of watching porn to do the next part correctly and licks up Castiel’s full length.

“Dean!” Castiel calls out, his hand going from the sheets to get lost in Dean’s hair. Dean places his hand over the one in his hair and takes the man deep into this mouth. Again, Castiel cries out, pushing himself deeper. There is a blue glow that begins to fill the room, and Dean looks up to Castiel’s face to see his eyes glowing blue.

Smiling around Castiel’s cock, knowing he’s the one responsible for this, he continues his work. Teasing with his tongue and nipping with his teeth, Dean quickens the pace. Using his mouth and hand, soon he has Castiel panting, calling out his name again. In a short time, Castiel’s cock begins to get bigger, and the angel’s body begins to shake.

“Dean, I’m close,” he warns, giving ample time for Dean to stop if he wants. 

“Good,” Dean says from around Castiel. This is the angel’s undoing, and he growls, coming hard down Dean’s throat, pumping his mouth, and holding the back of Dean’s neck.

Breathing hard, Castiel sits up, pulling Dean into his lap. His cock still inhumanly erect. “Cas, what!?” Dean says, surprised by the angel’s strength and sudden action.

“We’re not done here.” Castiel smiles at Dean, their cocks rubbing against each other, both of them weeping and throbbing. Castiel reaches down, gripping them together, spreading the moisture, and Dean groans at the pressure from his hand. “I’ve been waiting to take you like this for so long. To share myself with you.” Castiel takes his fingers into his mouth, coating them with his slick saliva, and his hand disappears between Dean’s cheeks. 

Dean’s body stiffens as Castiel slowly inserts his fingers into the other man’s body. Using his powers, he lubes his fingers, making it wetter and Castiel gingerly opens Dean up to him. Dean cries out as a pulse of grace fills him. He pulls Castiel closer to him, his cock straining against the angel’s stomach. “God damn it, Cas,” Dean blurts out. 

Castiel slowly begins working on Dean’s hole, making his cock shudder and spew more liquid. Dean tosses his head back and begins to ride Castiel’s fingers, the feeling, and power, making him crazy with lust. “Cas, please… just take me already,” Dean begs, the embarrassment in his voice. Castiel obliges, slowly removing his fingers, and places himself at the opening of Dean’s ass. 

Before Castiel can ask if it’s okay, Dean impales himself on the angel’s throbbing sword.

“Ohhhh god Cas…” Dean moans, his body bucking as his seed suddenly explodes up Castiel’s chest. He begins to ride Castiel, hard. Each thrust met by the other man, both of them groaning and growling out their pleasure. Dean pulls Castiel closer, pinning himself between their muscled stomachs, the friction pulling another orgasm, and making the men sticky. He feverishly kisses Castiel, feeling full of the angel’s cock inside him.

“Dean…” Castiel growls, a second before he comes deep inside of him. Blue light flashes bright within the room, causing the lightbulbs to shatter, and he pulls Dean to him, trying to protect him from the falling glass. 

The door explodes open, and Dean grabs up a blanket a moment before Sam sees the two men in the throes of passion. 

“Castiel… that power….” Sam begins, but stops, stunned at the scene of a naked Dean sitting on a very naked Castiel. The blanket pooled in the men’s lap. “Tell me you two didn’t… just….” Sam blinks.

“What, Sam… what is it?” Dean growls impatiently.

“That power that you felt between the two of you… the draw… I found the cause of it. You guys, vampires mate for life… and you two just mated…” Sam shakes his head, not believing what has just happened.

“Well… fuck me.” Dean blurts out.

“Already did that,” Castiel replies, smiling at Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my Beauties, that is the end of Good 'Til the Last Drop! I want to thank everyone for the love and support. I am breathless with all the hits and kudos. I hope you'll come back for the next stories I have planned. Some are sweet, some angsty, but I believe they're all really fun. I teamed up with some really amazing authors to co-author them and I believe they turned out great! I thank you again and remember you are loved, especially by me!


End file.
